The invention disclosed hereinafter is an intellectual game where each move of a playing piece generates varying combinations of alternative countermoves. It may be categorized with the traditional game of Chess. However, when a detailed comparison is made, the novelty of the present invention is clearly evident. For example, the game board differs by:
a. the number and arrangement of squares used, PA0 b. the existence of a castle, a cave, and two tunnels, and PA0 c. the physical appearance of the shaded sqares: predominantly light and dark greens representing an open meadow; shades of gray in the castle, cave and tunnel ingress/egress areas. PA0 a. the number of playing pieces, PA0 b. the starting position of the playing pieces, PA0 c. the names and shapes of the playing pieces with the exception of the name "King", and PA0 d. the movement of each playing piece as described hereinafter by the "Abilities of the Playing Pieces" and the "Rules of the Game".
Furthermore, the playing pieces differ by:
The novelty of the present invention lies within the concepts of the game playing rules, the number and types of playing pieces, the elements of the game board and the combined balance of all of the aforementioned.